United Kingdom
The United Kingdom or UK (full title: The United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland), also known as Britain or Great Britain, is a constitutional monarchy in north-western Europe. It consists of England, Scotland, Wales and Northern Ireland. During World War I, the British invented the war machine that changed the tide of the war known as the Tank. Storyline summary During the Great World War II, the UK was a member of the Allied Forces fighting against the Soviet Union. The UK contributed its well-trained military forces for driving the Soviet war machine from Europe. Notably, British forces had the best armor for their units when compared, respectively, to the other military powers. When Tiberium took hold of Europe in the 1990s, the UK enjoyed relative safety from the toxic substance as an island nation with considerably less Tiberium infestation than mainland European countries. First Tiberium War As a former Allied nation and an economically developed state, the UK quickly became a prominent member of the newly-formed GDI, under the leadership of Prime Minister Francis Weatherell. Information recovered from the Sarajevo, Temple of Nod revealed that London's Parliament House was to be targeted for destruction. Second Tiberium War During the Second Tiberium War, the United Kingdom housed a secret GDI laboratory that held the test of a Mammoth Mk. II. Kane's second-in-command, Anton Slavik was ordered to delay the project to prevent GDI's testing of the next-generation Mammoth weapon. Nod managed to delay mass production, limiting GDI Commanders to only one Mammoth walker on the battlefield. Following the Second Tiberium War, when GDI classified areas of the Earth according to the degree of Tiberium infestation within them, the UK was designated a Blue Zone as Tiberium growth was still very limited and contained. The UK continued to be a thriving country with a high degree of technological developments. Third & Fourth Tiberium Wars However, during the Third Tiberium War, catastrophe loomed for this once relatively safe haven. Scrin forces under Foreman 371 viciously attacked the Blue Zone, raiding the capital city of London and destroying a number of historic landmarks like the Queen's Palace and political centers in the area. The UK was left reeling and in disarray as GDI forces struggled desperately to push the invaders back into Red Zones. Fortunately, they eventually succeeded, but countless lives were lost. Furthermore the invaders' destructive assault meant that the Tiberium crystals spread out of their containment deposits. Thus by 2062, the UK had been overrun by Tiberium and transformed into a Red Zone. The cities of Manchester and London were no exception. In fact GDI's Global Headquarters building bore a green Tiberium stain, whilst Manchester itself was one large Tiberium field. Notable Britons *Dariel "Deadeye" MacInnis *Adam Locke *Nigel "Gunner" Grant *Francis Weatherell Areas of Interest *London: The capital city of the United Kingdom. Kane, presumably ordered a minor nuclear attack on Parliament House, the main safe house for Weatherell and his government in TWI. In TWIII, London was viciously attacked by Scrin forces in their mission, Overwhelming Force in 2048. *Manchester: GDI's only city in the UK, since the Invasion of Earth. While it still contains Tiberium, Kane met the leaders of GDI and their council at their global headquarters. The GDI Global HQ is held, here.﻿ *Cambridge: By TWII, GDI command Britain and the Hammerfest compound in Norway tested the Mammoth Mk. II at Cambridge and Nod had to destroy the walker, making it a proved victory. Category:Countries Category:GDI Countries